The Japanese Conquest
by Sinbadjones1990
Summary: Set post Deathy Hallows. The rise of a new dark threat against the wizarding world affects James Potter's first year at Hogwarts and he and Ted Lupin are forced to act to stop the new evil. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Japanese Conquest

Chapter one

Unquiet Beginnings

The room was dimly lit by six candles standing on the low wooden table. Hot wax dripped slowly down the side of each candle, hardening up around the base of the table, securing each candle firmly to the table. The table was in the centre of the room, surrounded by four cushions. On each of the cushions sat a wizened old man, their long white beards were almost identical in both length and colour. One of the men shifted slightly in his seat.

"My brothers," His voice was cold and piercing, "too long we have suffered. Too long have we been subject to persecution from infidels who deem themselves better than us. And I say we end it."

The men cheered loudly, despite their clear Japanese origin the men spoke with perfect English accents.

"Before us," the man continued, "sit six candles, one candle for each of our fallen brothers. I say we avenge them, avenge the infidels that destroyed them."

"Where and when do we attack?" This was another man speaking, his right hand reached over to his left hip, grasping tightly around the blade of a sword.

"Be silenced my brother. The time will come for an attack. But we must be precise. We cannot fail. Failure results only in death. We must wait for the Beyond."

The candle light flickered violently, casting dark shadows on to the damp, brick walls of the room. A voice, not belonging to anything or anyone from this world echoed through the room.

"Brothers Onamuji, Your numbers have dwindled greatly, where are the six missing from this meeting?"

"Dead," one of the brothers replied, hand placed firmly round his sword.

"Release your swords Brothers, we have no need for them." Hands fell away from swords. " Now your attack has been planned carefully. You will meet with a man named Hoori, he will supply you with warriors. Uncountable numbers of warriors. One of your four will attack variuos different countries magical communities, this has all been carefully planned. Onamuji Fox?" One of the brothers rose.

"Yes Brother."

"You will attack Africa… Onamuji Bear?" Another brother rose. "You will conquer South America."

"But my Brother, our Brothers were lost to the Americans. Do you not think we should attack them in greater numbers? Take the enitre continent by sheer force alone?"

" NO," the voice echoed through the room. "Do exactly as I tell you and each of you shall survive. Now, Onamuji Eagle?" a third brother rose from his cushion seat. "You will take the Nordic States." Onamuji Eagle nodded to his other brothers in acknowledgement.

"And what of me Brother?" the fourth brother rose up, he was slightly taller than his brothers who were all of similaring sizes.

"Onamuji Stag, your patience, or lack of will be your downfall. You have a particualarly special task, but it will prove to be significantly harder than the tasks I assigned to your brothers. You will attack only one country, not a continent. A single country. You shall attack Britain."

"Why is Britian so significant?" Onamuji Bear asked, his hand wandering towards his sword once more.

"No swords," the voice said calmly, his hand fell away from his sword. "Britian will be the most problematic, for they, unlike most wizarding communities are not as divided, there are direct links between every one. They fight all for one and one for all. So you must conquer, in this order, the wizarding academy, Hogwarts and then the Ministry. I will be in your soul, guiding you, for I have seen the whereabouts of each, and each is unplotable and extremely well-hidden. Now draw your swords."

The brothers drew their swords, letting them hang limply at their sides, awaiting orders from the beyond.

"Now cross your swords above the centre of the table." The brothers did as commanded. The flames from the candles flckered then shot up, engulfing the tip of each sword in a large ball of flame. The Beyond spoke to them again.

"Now take with you your fallen brothers to aid you on your quest." The ball of flame spereated in top four smaller balls and twisted themselves down the baldes of the swords, which burnt white hot for a brief second before returning to their normal pristine state once again.

"What of our Wands? We were seperated from them in America," Onamuji Egale said. A gust of wind rushed through the room, causing the brothers beards to flap effortlessly in the wind.

"They have now been returned to you, each of your wands are now the same, combining each of the ten Onamuji Brothers original wands. This will aid you in battle, the combined skill of the Snake, the Eagle, the Bear, the Lion, the Elephant, the Swordfish, the Boar, the Fox, the Crane and the Stag." The brothers looked down at the table as they once again sheathed their swords, led in front of each of them, tip facing the centre of the table was a prefectly straight, black wand.

"We will avenge our Brothers!" Onamuji Stag bellowed, the brothers cheered together, then dissappeared from the room. The Beyond fell silent.

Outside, side by side stood a majestic stag, a wild bear, a sly fox and a graceful eagle. Each let out a roar and departed in separate directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Japanese Conquest**

**Chapter Two**

**Going to School**

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was sitting stationary on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Steam bellowed out of the huge train, shrouding parents and students, making it difficult to see much more than a few inches in front of you. The train departed at precisely eleven o'clock and the platform was already packed. Parents were kissing their children goodbye, telling them to wash behind their ears and to change their underwear regularly. This was no different for James Potter, who was there with his parents Harry and Ginny Potter and his younger siblings, Albus and Lily. James pulled back from his mum as she tried to wipe some dirt of his face. 

"And you're sure you've got everything?"

"Yes Mum," James said, rolling his eyes, knowing full well his mother had been in his room after she thought he was asleep to check he was as packed as he had reported. Ginny pulled him in for what seemed to be a series of never ending hugs.

"We'll write regularly," Ginny said, flattening his hair automatically, even though it was as stubborn as his father's.

"And behave your self," Harry warned, pulling his son in for a hug too, mainly to rescue him from Ginny, who seemed to be searching her handbag for a comb.

"Like you did, Dad?" James replied cockily, pulling away.

Harry chuckled. "Well at least try." The family laughed a little.

"Say hello to Professor Longbottom," Ginny said as James said his farewells to his younger siblings. "If you're in Gryffindor then he'll be your head of house," she continued before pulling her son in for one final sloppy kiss.

"If I'm not in Gryffindor then I might leave," James said darkly, folding his arms.

"It doesn't matter what house your in… you'll still be our son," Harry said reassuringly.

James climbed up on to the train; his luggage was already stowed away in a compartment just behind him. A whistle sounded throughout the platform as students clambered on to the train, hanging out of the windows to say final goodbyes to their parents. Harry pushed to train door shut. James hung out of the window.

Lily was crying. "Why can't I go with James? He'd look after me. I want to go!"

"You're too young," Harry replied, picking his daughter up so she could hug James goodbye, still sobbing she let go and buried her face in Harry's shoulder. "Just a few more years, I promise.

"I'll write Lily, Once a week. A letter just for you." The train started to pull away. Ginny leaned up and placed a kiss on James cheek. The train picked up more speed so the Potters stepped back and began to wave frantically. James leant out of the window and waved back. Soon the train rounded a corner and his family were gone. He turned and entered his compartment, which was empty except for his stuff. He sat down and stared out of the window, so lost in day dreams that he didn't even hear the door open and a girl walk in.

"Is anyone sitting here?" James shook his head. "Well do you mind if I join you then?"

"Of course not," James replied, getting up to help heave her trunk up in to the luggage rack. She took the seat opposite James.

"James Potter," James said, holding out a welcoming hand, the girl took it and shook it firmly.

"Amber Newton." Amber had long, blond hair down to her waist, it wasn't tied up today, she had starling blue eyes were somewhat soothing to James. Not wanting to be rude he didn't stare, instead he transferred his gaze to the window. Slowly the pair began chatting. Soon they were in deep discussion about Hogwarts and what they hoped to learn, then conversation veered towards Quidditch. With Harry for a dad, it was hard not to passionately follow Quidditch, and one of the first birthday presents he properly remembered was a toy broomstick. He had got one of the real things a few years back, and practised as often as he could.

"It just seems a bit pointless to me," Amber stated, frowning. "I mean I know it's meant to be recreational but if we can't even play it freely because of muggles then what's the point?"

"What's the point in what?" The door had opened and standing in the doorway was a rather scruffy looking boy with straw-blond hair, set on his head in an almost thatched manner, and another, slightly taller boy with brown hair and glasses.

"Ted!" James said sounding rather excited. "We couldn't find you on the platform; Dad did look for you."

"Only just made the train," Ted replied, lowering himself in to the seat next to James as his friend took one next to Amber.

"Ted, this is Amber, she's a first year too." Ted held out a hand to Amber, who took it.

"This is Mark Johnston," Ted said, indicating his friend, "Mark, this is my Godfather's son James and his friend Amber."

"S'up?" Mark said in the way of a greeting. Soon the four of them were in conversation about life at home, life at Hogwarts and Quidditch once again.

* * *

Slowly it began to grow dark outside. James was staring out of the window as Mark impressed Amber by producing various coloured sparks from the tips of hiswands and making objects, such as James' jumper float several feet above the ground, and Ted screwed up his face, changing the appearance of his hair at will. 

It happened so quickly that James didn't register what had actually happened. Running along side the train was a white, almost ghostly Stag. It kept up with their carriage briefly before disappearing once again. James assumed it must be a trick of the eye and thought nothing of it. As they drew closer to Hogwarts Ted and Mark went back to their carriage to change into their robes and James and Amber did the same. Sitting there in their black robes it suddenly dawned on James that he was going to start studying at Hogwarts; he was one step closer to becoming a trained wizard. The train began to pull into Hogsmeade Station and students began to make their way towards the various exits. James and Amber did the same. The night air was cool, a soft breeze ruffled Ambers long hair.

"This way first years please." A witch with a silver hat was standing against a wall as they drew closer they noticed she was wearing matching robes, a group of nervous looking first years were gathering around her.

"What about our luggage?" a small voice from the front piped up

"It will be brought up during the sorting." The crowds of students were thinning out on the platform so the witch continued, "If you will follow me please? Now Hagrid would've taken you across the lake but old age is something that even magic can't really solve so we'll be walking along the main path. I don't have Hagrid's way with boats and sailing, I'm afraid. Anyway, please do not wander off. Myself nor any member of staff have any desire to spend the night searching the Forbidden Forest looking for anyone." The group of new students followed the silver clad witch up the path, the occasional horseless carriage bumped past them carrying the last of the students up to the castle.

James walked alongside Amber, looking around. People were pointing things out, saying things like 'I think that tree moved' or 'I've heard the centaur herd in the forest is very angry with the groundskeeper.' It was during this walk that James noticed it for a second time, the ghostly white Stag trotting quickly past them, separated by trees and the metal railings that divided the school from Hogsmeade. As quickly as he'd noticed it, it was gone. The group suddenly let out a harmonious gasp. Reaching up towards the sky was a huge castle, its many turrets forming fingers, poking the stars in the sky.

"When we enter the castle you will be greeted by Professor Hornbeam; she will lead you into the main hall where the sorting ceremony will take place." The silver witch said; as she approached the huge oak front door swung open for them top enter. Standing on the centre of the large Hogwarts crest tiled into the floor was an elderly witch, her face showed no emotion. The first years seemed cautious to get to close to her.

"Right! I want two queues, the one on my left to be girls, the one on my right to be boys. Now!" She bellowed, her stern voice echoed through the entrance hall. James glanced at Amber as she made her way to the left hand queue. James entered the right hand line and hoped that all the teachers were not like Professor Hornbeam.

"Now let's get you sorted. Follow me, keeping your lines." She bellowed at them warningly, as the students started to converge again. She walked behind them, shepherding them onwards towards the Great Hall.

* * *

So now you've read, please review! There will be no more chapters till I get reviews! I would like some reviews. So until I get reviews the story ends here, folks! 


End file.
